The Saltwater Room
by AudTheOdd
Summary: My first SA fanfiction. :Songfic: If Kei and Hikari had a Long distance Relationship. RxR please. sorry, I'm bad at summaries.


**AudTheOdd: Hey guys, this my very first Special A Fanfiction. Finally, I'm done. I've been planning on writing a song fiction for Kei and Hikari, I tried a lot of songs and I can't somehow get the right song, Until now. But compare this to the rest of you people who already wrote SA stories, you guys have 10x better than mines. x) lol. Well, here it is.**

**Beware; Wrong Grammars and Spellings (I'm not fluent English) OOC-ness and Rushes. **

_Italic Fonts _= **is the song lyrics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A and The song.**

**PS: The Lyrics are really deep, it took me awhile to get the meaning of the song and each verse. & The story might be abit AU-ish.  
**

* * *

The Saltwater room

* * *

**Flashback...**

It was after school, Kei was just done getting back to his school uniform, from his PE clothes.

'Should I do it today?' He asked himself. '... maybe not today, soon.'

He went outside and found his friend crying behind the tree closed to the school gates.

"Hikari what's wrong?"

Hikari looked up "Takishima!" She wiped her face "mhm, Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai!" She smiled. "Come on, lets go home!"

"Alright." He said.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Waved Hikari as both of them went on their separate ways.

"Bye." Kei Waved back.

Then both of them disappeared from each other's sights.

'I wonder why Hikari was crying? that was the first time I saw her like that. I feel guilty, Is it my fault? or Was I supposed to do something?' Kei thought.

_I opened my eyes_

_last night and saw you in the low light_

Hikari stopped infront of their house as tears started streaming down on her cheeks again.

'This is driving me crazy.' she wiped her eyes. 'I wanna tell Takishima how I feel, But I keep having Negative thoughts that It might break our friendship because of me.'

* * *

_Takishima residence..._

_Kei's room._

After taking a shower and doing half of the Family business work.

"Me and Hikari have been friends ever since in elementary." He said looking outside his window. "And I've been deeply in love with her ever since then. We would always hang-out with each other, and have matches, but I would always win." Kei chuckled. "How I miss the old days, even though we're still doing that, it's just theres much more weight this time with these feelings bugging me." He suddenly felt cold and went under his blankets. "Hopefully tomorrow my mind will refresh and see if I could decide clearly."

* * *

_Hanazono residence..._

_Hikari's Room. _

Hikari just got done taking a bath. She wrapped a towel in her head to dry her hair up. she went towards the window, as she wait.

"It's still bugging me." She sighed. "I don't even know what kind of girl does Takishima likes, He probably just sees me as his best friend, nothing more. Just like back then, In elementary. I had feelings for him already, I just ignored it, and now, now must be the time to bug me about my feelings. Why can't things stay the same?"

Hikari felt chills through her, she grabbed her jacket and put it on. "Maybe, tomorrow, everything will be a fresh start."

_Walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore_

_I was feeling the night grow old and you were looking so cold_

_Like an introvert, I drew my over shirt_

_Around my arms and began to shiver violently before_

* * *

It was 12 in the morning, and Hikari was still awake.

"I don't even know what will happen if I tell him my feelings." she said to herself "There's a chance that it will not work out, our friendship's gonna end and He'll ignore for being stupid with these feelings, He'll probably just laugh at me and tell the whole group."

Hikari's not the only person awake at this time.

'Should I tell her? But If I ask her out, It might break our Friendship. yes? no? yes? no? YES? NO?!' Kei sat up as it was driving him crazy back and forth. 'Alright, Takishima Kei. I swear I'll ask her out tomorrow before it's too late... yes, before it's too late." Then he lied back down and fell asleep.

_You happened to look and see the tunnels all around me_

_Running into the dark underground_

_All the subways around create a great sound_

_To my motion fatigue: farewell_

* * *

The Next day...

"Hikari, I need to tell you something!" Kei all of a sudden just appeared infront of her

Hikari had a puzzled face, as she was about to take a bite on her sandwich.

Kei grab her hand as they went to behind the building.

"What is it Taki--" She was cut off when she felt something against her lip.

Kei broke the kiss "Hikari, will you go out with me?"

Hikari was stunned, it left her speechless, and her knees were getting weak as she break down.

Kei was surprise. 'I knew it. I knew asking her is a wrong idea.' He clenched his hand into a fist. Suddenly he felt something in his face that's making him face to Hikari. He was surprise when he noticed Hikari's hand we're at his cheeks, making him face her.

"...Yes." Hikari smiled, as tears were flowing down from her eyes and she gave him kiss.

Kei didn't react but kissed back.

For the Rest of the day, It was a new beginning for both of them. They've been staying beside each other after that confession, like by the time one class is done, Kei quickly runs towards Hikari's class just to walk with her. Akira even tries to break them apart, but somehow she just can't. When they were walking going outside the school campus, Kei decided to walk with her, holding hands. Everyone was in complete shock, especially the members of the Takishima-Club.

Hikari, didn't really mind, just as long as she's with Kei. Nothing will go wrong.

* * *

_Takishima Residence..._

_Kei's Room._

Kei was on his laptop, doing another business work. After he was done, he decided to go take a shower, but before he could, A new email arrived.

"mhm?" he opened the mail. "_No_."

then he shut down his laptop and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

It was after school, Kei and Hikari we're almost done Patrolling the school grounds. Kei had to go to the office because Tadashi's mom called him, and as for Hikari, instead of doing nothing, she went to Akira's kitchen in the Greenhouse to make something for Kei for their upcoming 2 month.

"Taki--!" Hikari was cut off when she heard Kei was talking to someone.

"Kei-sama, You have to leave this Sunday."

"What do you mean?" Kei asked.

"Forgive me Kei-sama, it's not my orders but it's your grandfathers." explained Aoi. "He wants you to transfer to London right now, since you've been ignoring the e-mail's we sent you along time ago about this transfer."

"What if I refused to go?"

"Something will happen to Hanazono-san"

Kei was surprise, which left him very speechless. "Fine, I'll go."

"-shima.." Hikari was in shocked. She dropped plate full of Onigiri, she made for Kei and Ran.

**clack!**

"huh?" Kei turn around and went outside, he looked down and saw the broken plate with onigiris. "HIKARI!" He ran after her.

Outside...

Hikari was crying behind the Tree close to the school gates.

"Hikari..." Kei kneeled beside her.

Hikari turn her body "Go away."

"Hikari, I'm sorry..."

"How... how. come. you. never. tell me. Important. things?! Don't. you. Trust. me?!" she yelled, between sobs.

"I do! I just didn't want you to worry! I thought it'd be bad if I tell you earlier, because it might break our relationship and you might not let me explain, but ignore me. I'm sorry" Kei pulled Hikari to a Hug. "I'm really sorry."

Hikari stopped as she remembered something. "...I'm sorry, too."

Kei pushed himself. "What are you apologizing for?"

"Because... I remembered something when you explained that. I'm sorry, I overreacted, earlier and just burst into tears."

"What'd you remember?"

"Remember when you found me Crying here?"

"oh, yeah?"

"I was thinking of telling you that I have feelings for you, But I was scared that our friendship might end because of me, and it was driving me crazy that I ended up crying."

Kei smiled faintly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now that you told me, nothing will end our relationship."

* * *

It's been 8 months since Kei and Hikari has been holding on their relationship, They decided to have a long distance relationship, instead of nothing. Since they both love each other so much, they just had to have a huge trust on each other that none of them will do anything that is close to breaking their relationship. Kei could not refuse his grandfather's order since he just ignored the thousand emails they sent him about the transferring to London, so there was no other option. They promised each other that they'll always call after school or any work they have to do. And Kei promised her that he'll come back someday.

**ring. ring. ring. **

"Takishima?" Hikari picked up the phone.

"How are you?" Kei asked on the other line.

"I'm good. You?" She replied, she went towards her bed and sat down.

"Same... I miss you."

"Me too. So, What have you been doing?"

"School, Work, stuffs."

Hikari giggled. "Remember, don't stress yourself out."

"I know." He chuckled.

--

----

---

--

12 in the morning…

"Oh. I see." said Kei.

"yeah, though.. it could've been better if you were here. I miss you alot."

"I do too. Just imagine me, right there beside you, and we're having this conversation."

"uh-huh.. when are you coming back?"

--

----

---

--

_With your ear to a seashell_

_You can hear the waves in underwater caves_

_As if you actually were inside a saltwater room_

* * *

_Girl: Time together is just never quite enough_

"I wanna see you badly right now. I'm more comforable seeing you, I mean hearing you're voice is another thing." said Hikari.

_Boy: When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home_

"I know, me too. I'm never the same in this place like I was back there. and I am also comfortable with anything, just as long we're together." Kei agreed.

_Girl: What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

"Is there any other way you could come back right now?

_Boy: We need time, only time_

"I don't know, we just have to be patient."

_Girl: When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?_

"Takishima, what are you thinking right now?"

_Boy: If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?_

"Just you, I'm trying ignore this place and just be comfortable right now, since I'm hearing your voice."

_Girl: So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love? _

"mhmh.. Let's keep our Relationship strong ok?"

_Boy: All the time, all the time"_

"Of course, Hikari, Of course."

"Let's make this last Forever." Hikari smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kei replied.

* * *

"Kei-sama" Aoi was calling him "Wake up!"

"Aoi? the heck you doing in my room?" Kei rubbed his eyes.

"My apologies Kei-sama. It's just you're late for school. It's 7:30 in the morning"

"mhmh. I'm not going to school today then." He flopped back at his bed and continued sleeping.

Aoi sweat drop. "As you said so." Then he left the room.

_Can you believe that the crew has gone and wouldn't let me sign on?_

_All my islands have sunk in the deep, so I can hardly relax or even oversleep_

* * *

**ring. ring. ring. ring.**

"Hello?" Hikari picked up.

"Oh, you're early." Kei was surprise.

"Yeah, I don't have chores today."

"Oh.. so how was your day today?"

"same routine, except today was faster than yesterday. How about you?"

"Oh, I was late for school. So I didn't go" He laughed.

"You were?! I'm sorry! did I held you late last night?"

"No, it's not your fault! I'm just always tired. I never really have a lot of energy in here."

"oh.. ok."

"I think we stayed in the phone for 8 hours"

"Really? sorry, I don't keep track of the time."

"Oh, Is it timeless when we talk on the phone?"

"Yep." Hikari laughed.

"Hahaha."

"Takishima, I'm worried."

"Worried of what?"

"About, if we're gonna stay this way for a long time."

Takishima sighed "Don't worry. I'll find a way to get out of this situation soon."

"Ok. I'm sorry if I'm complaining too much."

"No you don't."

_I feel as if I were home some nights when we count all the ship lights_

_I guess Ill never know why sparrows love the snow_

_Well turn off all of the lights and set this ballroom aglow_

"ok."

"heh. I love you."

"I love you too."

_Girl: So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love? all the time_

--

----

---

--

_G: Time together is just never quite enough_

_B: When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home_

_G: What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

_B: We need time, only time_

_G: When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?_

_B: If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?_

_G: So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?_

_B: All the time, all the time_

"We just need to be patient, Hikari. Lets stay where we are for right now. Maybe soon, when the coast is clear, I'll make a move just to get myself back there and I'll be with you again. Like I said, Nothing will end our Relationship. I love you."

_G: Time together is just never quite enough_

_When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?_

_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?_

_All the time_

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**AudTheOdd: ok? Sorry, if I barely describe anything, I'm bad at describing. I'm just good writing when people are talking. Sorry. & SORRY if you guys got confuse. I'm really sorry!  
**

**I hope you liked it anyways . Thanks for Reading and Review please! (: **

**© The Saltwater Room by: Owl City**


End file.
